freudian slip of the hand
by isthismistersmolderholder
Summary: Skye accidentally gropes Jemma. Repeatedly. Skimmons.


The first time, Jemma's being shot at. Skye feels panic bubble up inside her and she knows she needs to get to Jemma, to get her undercover or out of here or even just fucking stand in front of her if she has to. She dodges the bullet of her own gunman only just, the bullet grazing her arm and lighting the area on white hot, excrutiating fire. Before the guy can take another shot, May has taken him down and Skye has caught up with a very skittish, terrified Jemma, whose huddling behind a metal barricade.

"We need to move," She hisses to the biochemist, who just shakes her head, all wide eyes and quick breaths. She worries for a moment that she'll have to drag Jemma out, but then all of a sudden she's nodding instead.

"Oh this is not fun, not fun at all." She mutters to herself, obviously wondering why she'd ever thought this would be a good idea in the first place, but her arm snaked out and her hand curls into Skye's. Skye attempts a reassuring smile and jerks Jemma to her feet, both of them taking off at a run towards where they're reasonably sure the bus is parked. Skye's just admiring Jemma's stamina and thinking of other ways that could be put to use when the other girl's foot catches on a root and she falls forward. Skye is quick, releasing her hand only to grab her around what she assumed was her middle.

They're far enough away now that they have a moment to catch their breath, and Skye still hasn't let go. Jemma however is painfully aware of the location of Skye's hands, and despite the situation, a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Um, Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"One of your hands is currently cupping my breast." Jemma winces as she says it, every word flushing her a darker red. Skye doesn't even move straight away, instead staring at the offending hand in shock, and Jemma wonders if she just squeezed her breast lightly on purpose, but Skye seems to realise herself because she yanks her hand away and mutters apologies, her own skin lightly tinted red, though not in embarrassment.

They can't look each other in the eye for days after that, much to the confusion of the team.

The second time is a week and a half later, Skye is in the lab with Fitzsimmons, trolling youtube in boredom while they blabber on about a strange cell that Jemma had found in the body of a cat that seemed to have eaten their latest mission. The cat didn't survive the experience.

"Guys?" She decides that if they're going to talk over the sound of her YouTube videos then they should at least talk about something interesting. She notices Jemma is very quick to react, trying to casually lean against the bench, but her hand slips and she hits her elbow against the cold metal instead, and lets out a little cry of pain, blushing wildly. She's never seen someone so bad at acting casual before and Skye can't help it, she giggles.

"Not even sure what you were trying to do there, Jem." She grins, and then reaches out a and to steady her as she's still looking embarassed and shaky.

"I was, er, leaning. Badly." She scrunches her nose and then sighs. "I don't suppose we could forget that happened?"

"Not a chance." Skye chuckles, and Fitz rolls his eyes at the two idiots, continuing to examine the cell as though Skye hadn't even spoken. He liked her, he just didnt want to expose himself to their cutesy banter this early in the morning.

Jemma pouts and then squints at Skye, frowning. "What were you going to say before?"

"Oh, I was gonna say there's a cute panda doing somersaults on YouTube." Skye shrugs, "I thought you might think it was cute, you like cute things and stuff so uh…yeah."

Fitz facepalms and the girls jump at the sound, Jemma confused and Skye feeling a sudden wave of embarrassment.

"I'm going upstairs to ask Coulson about the scene," He grumbles, shooting Skye a look as he leaves.

"I wonder what's got him all twisted up," Jemma frowns, shaking her head in incredulity, before turning back to Skye. "I, I would like to see the video though." She nervously smiles and awkwardly nods at the laptop when Skye doesn't reply. "Its on the screen, is it?"

Skye just nods. "Oh, um, um yeah. It is." Her mind is still on Fitz and the exasperation on his face as he left.

Jemma bends over to look at it, not bothering to sit down, she clicks play on the two minute video, and Skye comes to stand beside her, reaching out to hold onto the counter on the other side of Jemma.

At first she was confused when the counter was warm and firm, and not hard and cool metal. Her second hint was Jemma's gasp. And realisation dawned when she looked over, and she removed her wandering hand, shoving it into her pocket.

"Shit, Jem, i'm so sorry, I don't know why that keeps happening I swear, it's just like I can't keep my hands off of you-" She realises what she's been saying to late and she stares into the widened chocolate pools and freezes up. "And I gotta go!" She gasps out, and pushes Jemma aside to run out, cursing herself.

The third time, Jemma is sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a textbook in something Skye's never heard about, and its three am so really, shouldn't she be in bed? Skye had only gotten up this early to avoid her. She was going to make her breakfast and then keep it in her bunk so she wouldn't have to face anyone. And yet there Jemma Simmons sat, in between the kitchen and the living room, nose deep in a book in adorable flannel pyjamas that covered too much for Skye's liking.

She decides she's desperate enough to attempt to sneak past her, but she's only four steps in before Skye looks up from her book. She doesn't look surprised to see Skye, not at all. Like she had planned this.

"It's really very late, Skye." She says, frowning, dog-earing her textbook and placing it down beside her. "I'd hoped you would at least show up an hour ago."

"You knew I was coming?" Skye gapes, wondering if she'd suddenly become predictable. That was not okay with her, she was reckless, stupid but heaps of fun Skye, that was her rep, and it was a good one. Well, apart from the stupid part, but that had worked in her favour a few times.

"You did this after you accidentally punched Ward in the nose. Only it was exactly an hour and 43 minutes ago." Jemma states, and stands up, coming face to face with Skye. "I uh, wanted to ask you something." Her cheeks are tinted pink and Skye groans. She's about to be asked to stay away, to stop touching her, told she isn't interested, and she knows its going to hurt to hear that from Jemma.

"Fine, just make it quick." She knows how harsh she sounds and honestly she's trying to scare her off so she doesn't have to go through it, and Jemma winces at her tone,looking at her not in hurt or anger but concern.

"How many people have hurt you?" She asks softly, and that wasn't what she was going to ask, but she's decided she wants the answer to this as well, watching the pain flash in Skye's eyes.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Skye's guard is up and Jemma sighs, giving her a look that she hopes is interpreted as caring.

"I'm sorry, Skye, I didn't mean to pressure you. That wasn't actually my question." Jemma says gently, moving just an inch closer. "I was going to ask you if you would possibly want to join me on my night off for tea?" She blushes madly and avoids Skye's eyes, fiddling with her bracelet.

Skye just stares for a moment, and then grins, surprised but very happy. "I'd love to."

Jemma nods along excitedly, a grin stretched across her face. "Wonderful. I'll make a reservation then." She leans up and presses her lips nervously to the hacker's cheek, but before she could pull away, two strong arms clutched her tight.

"Awesome." Skye gives her a squeeze, and somehow she's not in the least surprised when she feels Skye's hand on her ass.

"Skye, your-"

"I know." She doesn't move her hand, and Jemma laughs.

"The promise of a date does not give you permission to touch my assets."


End file.
